Somethings Are Meant To Be - Finchel AU
by MoncheleFan
Summary: Quinn and Finn are together. Quinn lands the lead role in the Broadway show, one tiny problem; so does Rachel by accident. Now they have to compete against one another to see who gets the winning role as Lana in the new musical Oz. What does Quinn do? Ask Finn to scope and sabotage the competition.
1. Chapter 1

**Some Things Are Meant To Be**

Quinn and Finn are together. Quinn lands the lead role in the Broadway show, one tiny problem; so does Rachel by accident. Now they have to compete against one another to see who gets the winning role as Lana in the new musical Oz. What does Quinn do? Ask Finn to scope and sabotage the competition.

AU Finchel

**Dedication**: Of course this one everyone knows where my dedication goes out to; that is the one and only Aria (FinchelFever33), gives me THE best

ideas ever. Thanks again so much girl you rock!

**Rating**: M for mature.

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately I don't own anything, I would love to have complete power & control, but I just do these for fun

**Chapter 1**

"Finn, look my costume came in" Quinn's sweet voice chimed from the living

room.

Finn groaned as he got up from the bed and headed to meet her. He loved Quinn

and was happy that she got the lead in her most recent Broadway show, but

everything seemed to revolve around talking about that, and it was way too early

to be talking about this right now.

He looked over at the blonde by the door, holding up what he knew was meant

to be her costume. It was a pretty velvet dress, with really pretty ruffles on

the end. It fit Quinn perfectly and that's one of the reasons Finn knew why she

wanted the role so badly.

"That's beautiful babe, can I go lay back down?" He said rubbing the sleep

from his eyes.

Quinn just stared almost in a put off way that her boyfriend wasn't more

interested in what she had to say or show him.

"Don't look at me like that Quinn, it's way too early and you know I barely

got any sleep last night."

Quinn just huffed and shrugged "I just thought that you out of everyone would

understand how important and fascinating this is for me.."

He watched her walk to the couch and plop herself down, she almost looked

like a little kid the way she just kind of sat there sullen expression and all.

He sighed and walked over to where she sat, kneeling down and placing both his

hands on top of her knee.

"I'm sorry, I just I know you love this show, and I am so happy for you

babe. I just" He stopped talking as she just continued to stare at him as if

she couldn't understand what he was trying to tell her.

"I'm sorry." He said once more before moving her knee back and forth, making

her smile finally appear.

"I guess I should be the one apologizing for waking you up so early." She

smiled and leaned down to place a small soft kiss on his lips.

"I'm going to go take a shower." She said standing up and running her hand

softly on his head, messing up his hair.

He watched her walk away and sighed once more, now taking his time to plop

himself down on the couch where she had been moments before.

Him and Quinn had been together almost 4 years, and they loved each other,

right after they graduated they decided to move in together. His mom and friends

all warned him that him and Quinn shouldn't have made that move, but he loved

here,so shouldn't that be the next step?

They had spoken about marriage, but in all honesty that scared him more than

anything being someone's husband. But Quinn deserved it.

She had pursued her love of music and acting as soon as she graduated, so

that left Finn to be in charge of taking care of all the financial

bills, unfortunately Quinn had a lot of bad luck, which led to her not having a

job for almost a year and a half, and that led to her being depressed for

months making her barely even tolerate anything almost not even Finn.

So when he heard she got the lead in the new smaller production of Oz the

musical, well that put his mind to ease that was until she started talking about

it every single minute. But the money end was pretty great, so he couldn't

really complain too much.

Her shriek made his head pop up and run instantly to where the noise came

from. He looked all over and found Quinn sitting on the end table with her phone

in her hands.

"What?! Babe are you okay?" He asked, looking at her as if expecting

something horrible must have happened.

She just continued to stare at her phone and shook her head "Look what Peter

just sent me!" She said almost half shouting.

He grabbed the phone from her hands and read aloud:

'Dear Quinn, I am sorry to inform you that your part (the lead) hasn't been

covered by our company and we had to do a few adjustments. So we regret to

inform you that you will have someone else pinning for your role. It's not a for

sure deal, but that's what the company is telling me. All I know at the moment

is they want to see you tomorrow, I'll give you more details once I get some more

on my end please don't take this in a bad form, I will hopefully get this all

resolved in no time. In the mean time keep your head up, don't shoot the

messenger, Peter.'

Finn was trying to piece together what the heck this meant, he wasn't the

brightest when it came to these types of things, but from the looks of it.

"I have to compete with someone else for MY part!" Quinn said finishing

Finn's thought.

"Wait but that's not fair, I mean you won it fair and square." Finn could

see the disappointment in her eyes and she looked ready to cry.

"Well that's what I thought.." she said now starting to pace the room. "Why

does this always have to happen? I thought I had that in the bag, they didn't

say anything about this to me, nor did they say I'd have to have someone else

competing alongside me."

Finn wasn't even sure what else he should say, I mean he definitely didn't

think it was fair. "Maybe you should call them."

Quinn scoffed "And what? Tell them that I should get the part and whine?"

Finn just stared "Why not?"

She rolled her eyes "Because they are probably expecting me to do that! Will

you please come with me tomorrow? I don't know if I could handle doing this on

my own."

"What? You mean go with you to this thing? I-I don't know Quinn, doesn't that

seem a bit risky?" But he instantly regretted it when Quinn looked sort of

pissed but upset.

"I-I'll go, it's okay" He said pulling her into a hug, telling her it would

be okay, but he himself not even sure if it was okay.

0o0

Rachel sat outside waiting to be called in. Why did they have to do this to

her? Why didn't they just give one of them the role and be done with it? Was it

really necessary to do this whole competing thing with one another?

She hadn't even met the other girl yet, and here she was this early Wednesday

morning to do god knows what.

Truth was Rachel needed the money, but not only that, it was her dream to be

in this show, but she just wasn't so sure at how this whole thing was going to

play out.

She felt the chill hit her almost instantly. The feeling of dread, and she

only got that when really bad news was on its way. She decided to get coffee

before the shit hit the fan, which okay was probably a bad way to put that

analogy, but her mind was racing with so many thoughts.

She thanked the waiter outside the lobby and her phone beeped making her

heart skip a few beats. She pulled it outside her purse and sighed as she

noticed it was just Kurt asking her how it went.

She turned so fast that it took her a few minutes to register what had just

happened. Her body felt like it just got scraped into a fire and quickly taken

out. Her coffee was all over her clothes and her hands were burning. Her phone

had fallen and was now all over the place.

"Fuck!" the man said loudly, making the people that were there stare at what

just happened.

Rachel finally gasped, letting her body adjust to the pain. She saw the man

just stare at what had happened "Now I know why they say technology is going to

be the end of usâ€¦."

For the first time Rachel cracked a smile "Wow you are going to use that to

justify this?" She asked chuckling.

The man finally stared back at her, and Rachel had to almost do a double

take, he had to be the hottest guy she had ever seen was she daydreaming?

"I'm so sorry" She finally said staring at him, as he too had his shirt

drenched.

He shrugged and stared at her, wow she had the prettiest skin color and not

only that but his eyes immediately went to her long legs. And those eyes, wow his

mind started racing how it usually did when he was attracted to a girl. But he

shouldn't right? I mean he was here to be supporting his girlfriend who

definitely wasn't this strange attractive girl, but it was hard to walk away for

some reason.

"You are quite alright, It was as much my fault as it was yours." He once

again looked down at her shirt "And sorry about your shirt." He said staring at

the huge brown stain on her white shirt.

She shrugged as well "No worries."

He smiled and pulled the bits and pieces of her phone off the ground "I'm

sorry about your phone as well."

She laughed "I guess it's karma right?"

He laughed with her "Nah I don't think karma can be that mean."

Her eyes went wide when she realized how long they had been standing here

talking to each other, but her phone was the only other option with telling time

"Oh my god, what time is it?" She asked staring at him.

He looked down at his watch "Um almost 8, about 5 minutes till."

She gasped "Oh my gosh, um look, I have to go. I have to be somewhere, but um,

I would love to buy you a coffee to make up for me spilling mine on

you uh?"

"Oh um Finn."

She smiled "Finn, I'm Rachel."

He held her hand as she took his in hers, she almost didn't want to let go

for some reason, but knew she was going to be late if she didn't leave now.

"I'll see you around." She said hoping that it was the case.

Finn watched as she ran in the direction she had came. He couldn't help stare

at her once more before returning his attention where he needed to, but first he

needed to clean up.

"Miss Berry, you can come in now." The redheaded lady spoke loudly and

pointed her in the direction where she just came from. Rachel was thankful she

made it just in time to be called in.

Rachel nodded, grabbing her bag and walking alongside the lady.

"No need to be nervous." She said in a hush tone.

Rachel smiled but couldn't help the nerves. "What's with the stain?" The lady

once more piped up, giving Rachel a smile and nodding at the shirt.

Rachel cursed herself when she realized she didn't have enough time to

actually cover up the stain, so instead she buttoned up her cardigan hopefully

hiding some of the mess.

"Ah, miss Berry, so good to see you." Rachel turned her attention to an older

gentleman sitting behind a desk, he had been there when she auditioned, as well

as the other man sitting right next to him. "As you can see Miss Fabray is

already here." He said pointing to the other girl in front of him.

Quinn turned her attention towards Rachel, and Rachel's heart almost dropped.

This girl was drop dead gorgeous, and she looked the part too, how was she

supposed to compete with that?

When she smiled at Rachel, it made Rachel want to hide in a corner and never

come out. How did they figure she was supposed to win against Quinn?

"Nice to meet you." Quinn smiled once more, which made Rachel want to punch

her for some reason. You could tell she was only putting on a show, Rachel hated

girls like that, but she had to put one on too, right?

"You as well" Rachel said finally sitting down.

The men looked at each other as if lost for any sort of words.

One of them cleared their throat "Um so I know how stressful this must be to

both of you, and we just want to start off by saying that we do apologize for

having this huge mix up."

"What exactly did happen?" Quinn said and once more smiling at both of

them.

The older one looked down as if uncomfortable to answer this "Well we had

decided on one of you, but the agreement well it wasn't stated properly, so

therefore here you are."

They started speaking about technicalities and how one of them made a

mistake, and now they couldn't make a decision and how the girls were going to

be competing and seeing who could pull of this much better than the other

girl.

For some reason as serious and crazy as this was, Rachel couldn't get her

mind off of Finn, there had been something there between them. Would she see him

again?

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The thought of Finn was still on her mind the following morning, what was

wrong with her? He was a complete stranger to her, yes they had an instant

connection, but so do so many other people and does that automatically make them

have to think about each other, the way she was about him? She groaned as she

lay in bed not wanting to get out of it, knowing full well that she had to get

dressed and ready to go, she was supposed to meet with the casting director and

coach at 10 along with Quinn.

"knock, knock." Kurt said through the door, but didn't want for an answer

before he barged in.

"Kurt..One of these days you are going to come in here and I'll be naked, you

do realize that?"

Kurt just waved his arm, as if that was the last thing he could care about

and sat down on the bed next to her, placing his hands on her knee and

squeezing.

"Now are you going to tell me what happened, or am I going to have to jump on

top of you? You don't return my calls, and then I find you here in your bed

looking like a homeless persons friend?"

Rachel wanted to laugh at the way he described her, but she could only

imagine that was exactly what she looked like.

"Nothing, I mean something , but I'm just not in the mood to share."

Kurt's eyes widened and he gasped "Are they making you do a nude? Please tell

me that they aren't! Because I mean you have an amazing body Rach, but that's

gotta be the scariest thing ever."

She sighed and sat up to be eye level with him, bringing up her covers to

cover some of her body feeling a little less secure of herself that he mentioned

that, although it had nothing to do with what had really gone down

yesterday.

"If I tell you, will you please stop rambling? You are giving me a

headache."

He smiled and nodded "You may proceed."

She rolled her eyes and cleared her throat."We have to make this quick

though, I have to be back at the studio in like" She grabbed her phone off the

table and saw that she had about an hour to spare "oh in about an hour, so don't

make me hurt you if you interrupt."

He put his finger up to his lips "My lips are sealed."

She told him every single detail that had happened yesterday, even including

the whole coffee and Finn portion, she had debated telling her best friend this,

not because she didn't trust him with this kind of infoâ€¦.but she wasn't even

sure what the hell that was anyway.

His eyes kept getting bigger and bigger as she continued, he even put his

hands up to his mouth at the end.

"What?! Whoa, so you mean to tell me that you and this legally blonde girl

have to compete to win the role? How does that even make sense?" Kurt said

seeming more and more agitated as he spoke.

"I don't know Kurt, and that's the issue, she fits the role better than I do,

and I don't really even know how she sings, so how am I supposed to know that I

am better than her?"

Kurt gasped "Are you doubting yourself? Because that is NOT the Rachel I

know. The Rachel I know would dominate it, and know she would win. So which

Rachel are you going to be?" He asked, crossing his arms.

She gulped feeling the pressure start to rise "Kurt, I'm not sure I like that

question." But she knew he was completely right.

He shrugged "It's true honey, you know you have to go in there knowing you

are the bomb, because if you don't she will swallow you whole, so it's time to

decide."

Before she had even time to think about what she was truly going to do, she

realize the time and had Kurt help her get ready.

0o0

"What if I mess up? What if this girl is much better than I am, we know I

look the part more than she does, she has freaking brown hair and brown eyes, so

I have that advantage."

Finn just watched as she paced the room trying to find something to wear. He

had listened to this whole story on the ride home, when they got home, and as

soon as they woke up that morning.

He wasn't sure who this girl was, but it seemed to him that she definitely

had to have some singing skills, but he wouldn't tell Quinn that.

He knew it was messed up of him to not really be paying so much attention to

her at this point, but the only thing he really had his mind on was that pretty

brunette that bumped into him. Rachel, was all his mind kept saying over and

over.

"Finn!" Quinn's squeaky voice piped up even louder, making him snap out of

it.

"Oh um what?"

She rolled her eyes and looked ready to hit him "You aren't paying attention,

and this is really important. Should I wear this dress or this one?" She held

out a pretty white pearl dress, and a shiny red one.

He bit his bottom lip and drew in a breath, he knew that whatever he chose

she would chose the opposite, so he wasn't even sure why she bothered to ask him

which one.

"Um I like the red one."

She looked down to stare at the red and smiled "Thanks baby" She said

walking over and placing a small peck on his lips before retreating to the

bathroom to place the dress on.

Finn just stared at the spot she had left, wow she had actually chosen the

one he liked better, she definitely had a lot on her mind.

"Babe, look maybe this isn't as bad as you are thinking it is." Finn said

hoping those were the words she was looking for.

Quinn poked her head out and half-smiled "Thank you for thinking that, but it

definitely is as bad as I think it is."

He just sighed and finally stood up and walked over to where she was. Running

his hand through her hair, but quickly getting a slap from Quinn. "Don't touch

the hair, I just finished with it."

He hated when she was so cold towards him when she was stressed, it was hard

to be around her.

"Am I driving you?" He asked, hoping to change the subject and get her in a

better mood.

She nodded "Do you mind waiting till after I am done there? I just would be

more comfortable knowing I had support right outside."

Finn just nodded, he didn't want to say anything else that would upset

her.

0o0

Rachel had been called into the office, and saw the blonde from yesterday

already there, damn this girl was always there before her.

"Hi." She said waving at Rachel.

Rachel waved back and smiled at her "Hello." Was she supposed to say

something other than that? Because I mean she was in fact her competition so she

wasn't even sure what the hell else to say.

"Well girls, we brought you here today to do a little singing. We want you to

take this paper and we will give you 10 minutes to memorize that first verse and

in your own interpretation of what you think the song should feel like, we want

you to sing it."

Rachel's heart skipped a few beats, 10 minutes? How was she supposed to nail

a song, any song in under 10 minutes?

But she didn't have time to think before she was escorted to a small room by

herself and the timer was set.

The song was 'On my own.' And Rachel's smile couldn't have been any

wider.

But before she knew it the door was swung open and she was brought back in

along with the girl.

"Before we go any further, I totally forgot to fully introduce everyone, we

can't go on till we actually know everyone's names, and maybe a tidbit about that

person."

Rachel and Quinn both seemed to think it was a silly idea, but they smiled

along.

"For instance my name is Bob, and I am the casting director, of course you

ladies knew that. And I am addicted to lucky charms cereal in the morning."

Quinn chuckled softly, Rachel just stared at Bob, she wasn't really sure if

she could laugh. This seemed a bit silly.

"Well that's very interesting Bob, um I guess I'll go next. My name is

Vincent, and I am the acting and singing coach for this production. And um going

off of what Bob said, I have to have a cup of coffee first thing in the morning.

Now ladies, let's start with miss Fabray."

Quinn stood up more straight, as if she needed to, she almost looked robotic,

and smiled a little too much.

Rachel wanted to turn away from her, but she was really pretty, and Rachel

still couldn't get it out of her mind of the fact that this girl fit the role

better than Rachel.

"My name is Quinn, I know what you are thinking, it's an odd name, but my mom

really loved that name. I love to do anything outdoorsy with my boyfriend of

course."

She did a little cutesy giggle, which made Rachel's skin crawl, this girl was

trying a bit too hard.

"Very nice Quinn, your boyfriend definitely is a lucky man." Vince said,

making Quinn laugh a little too loud.

"Well miss Berry, I think that leaves only you left."

Everyone directed their attention to Rachel, making her heart beat faster.

She was pretty good with crowds, but for some reason with only a few amount of

people, and the pressure, it was scaring her.

"Um,I'm Rachel."

"Can you speak a little louder?" Quinn asked, making Rachel feel the blush

push through.

"Give her some time." Bob said, smiling over at Rachel.

Rachel cleared her throat "Um what I was saying is my name is Rachel, and um

I guess the important tidbit about me, ever since I was little, my dads took me

to this ice cream shop on the corner cafe where I used to live with them, and

every year for Thanksgiving my dads and I, it's our annual tradition but we go

and get ice cream." She stopped talking as they continued staring. Bob seemed

to be the most impressed.

"That was beautiful Rachel."

Rachel wanted to die right now, she hadn't even realized how she was rambling

and she probably sounded like an idiot, but that's what she did when she was

nervous.

"Alright, now that we know a little more about one another, we will continue.

Who wants to start?"

Quinn raised her hand a little too enthusiastically. And Rachel wanted to

curse herself when she realized that if Quinn did really good, she would have a

lot to follow up with.

"Okay, well Quinn stage is all yours."

Quinn sang through the first verse, and Rachel stood in awe of how pretty and

sweet her voice was, but Rachel couldn't hide the smile that appeared, as good

as Quinn was, Rachel knew she was better, and that's why she was in the running

with Quinn, she might look the part, but Rachel sang better.

They clapped as Quinn ended, and she did a cutesy bow before smiling and

walking to the side to let Rachel get in the middle.

"Okay Rachel, whenever you are ready."

They cued the song ready, and Rachel sang, she sang as if it was the end of

the world. Before long she was done and Vince and Bob were applauding as much as

they could. Rachel couldn't help look over at Quinn and noticed her jaw

dropped.

"Wow! Rachel that was stupendous!" Bob said in awe of her talent "Just

brilliant."

Rachel saw from the corner of her eye, that the more they gave her praise,

the more Quinn looked defeated.

"Alright ladies, now that is the only thing we had for the agenda today, we

will call you with what else we have planned. Keep your phones on." Vince said

smiling at them and leading them outside.

It was almost awkward as Rachel walked alongside Quinn. "You were amazing."

Rachel finally said giving Quinn a half smile.

Quinn just nodded but continued staring ahead "I better go, my boyfriends

waiting for me."

Rachel scoffed as she watched Quinn start to almost sprint towards the

parking lot. Wow, she had complimented her and Quinn couldn't even say anything

nice about Rachel.

Rachel shrugged, and headed home.

0o0

"How was it?" Finn asked, as Quinn ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

She just hid in his neck, and started to cry.

"Whoa, what happened?" Finn asked, pulling her to stare at her. Her eyes were

already puffy, it seemed she had been crying for a little bit. She seemed rather

confident this morning as he dropped her off, so he wasn't sure what had

happened.

"She was better than me." Was all Quinn could muster out.

Finn pursed his lips, he was afraid that would happen. So he pulled her in

for another hug "It's okay" but he wasn't even sure what else to say to

her.

She shook her head and continued crying "No it's not." But she stopped

talking and pushed herself off of Finn, staring at him, and wiping her eyes with

her sleeve.

"I got it!"

But Finn continued to stare at her a bit confused. "You got what?"

"I know how I am going to win this!"

Finn hated when Quinn did that, she said something but it took him asking her

a million times before she actually told him what was going on. "Do you want to

let me in on that plan?"

"You are going to sabotage this said competition for me."

Finn's eyes went wide. What was Quinn planning?

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Whoa, go back to how you thought this plan would work? And how in the world

you got me involved in it?" Finn asked, now being the one to pace the

bedroom.

The whole ride home had been kind of awkward, Quinn wouldn't really let up on

what her plan was with Finn supposedly sabotaging this girl, so he had to wait

to get home and ask her these questions and start to panic in order to get it

out of her.

Quinn just watched him as she sat on the bed with her arms crossed.

"Look, do you want me to have this role or not?"

Finn wanted to groan loudly, he didn't like that question, and he hated when

people answered a question with a question. But he knew if he didn't answer

her, he wouldn't hear the end of it.

"Of course I want you to."

"So I don't see what the issue is."

He just stared at her, stopping mid-pace. "Are you serious Quinn? I mean, you

are asking me to basically kill this girls chance, don't you think you should at

least do the competition fairly, you said it yourself. You look the part."

She folded her arms more tightly, which only meant that she was going to be

yelling or talking very loudly.

"But I don't sing better than her! Pay attention to what I am getting to

Finn! God I swear sometimes I think you don't listen to me."

Finn just sighed "Okay, fine. If I do agree to this, will you please inform me

of what I'll actually be doing, please?" He asked almost needing to know what

her plans were.

"You are going to get close to her, make her distracted from the show, and

make her not want it, I don't care what you do, just do it." Quinn said, now

sounding like a pathetic school girl begging for charity.

How was he supposed to do that? He didn't even know this other girl. That

seemed really harsh.

"Doesn't that seem a bit."

"What?" Quinn asked now raising her eyebrow and giving him a pissed off

look.

"I don't know, mean?"

She scoffed "You are one to talk, I don't suppose you remember what you had

me do in order for you to win the championship for football?"

He groaned "That was a million years ago and that was different, that wasn't

anything major, this is someone's life we are talking about."

"And what about my life?"

"Oh Quinn come on, please don't start."

"What? I know what you think sometimes, that you want me working again so you

don't have to be the only one providing for this family, you don't have to talk

in order for me to know that."

Finn couldn't even defend that statement, because in all honesty, she was

correct. They could use the money.

He sighed "Fine, If I do agree, and I'm not saying I am, but if I do, I just

want to know that I'll have your support in anything, is that clear?" Finn asked

raising his voice.

She smiled and stood up, running over and jumping on top of him hugging him

tightly. "That means a yes?" She asked squealing.

He sighed once more "Only because I love you." He said hugging her back. But

he couldn't hide the sadness that crept through, I mean he didn't really want to

do this, but for Quinn, maybe it wouldn't be so bad, right? So why did he have

this horrible feeling in his stomach.

0o0

Rachel groaned, rummaging through her clothes trying to find something decent

to wear to their interview.

"Rachel?" Kurt asked looking around her apartment, only to find her hidden in

mounds of clothes.

"Whoa, did the clothes police find you yet?" Kurt asked laughing at his own

joke.

"Not funny, help please." Rachel said, giving him a pout.

He laughed once more "What is going on?" He grabbed her arm, and helped her

out of the pile.

They stared at the pile she accidentally created.

"I need to find something nice to wear for the interview."

"Interview?"

She had forgotten to mention it to Kurt, so when he looked at her quizzically

she felt bad for not explaining what had happened.

"Oh I forgot to mention, I received a call from Bob, he said he wants to see

Quinn and I today for an official interview. Get a better feel, I'm not sure.

All I know is that I'm super nervous, hence the clothes." She said pointing to

the pile once more.

He pursed his lips and placed a soft pat on her back. "Well lucky you that

you have a best friend who works for THE best fashion magazine, EVER!"

Rachel stared at him not sure what he was getting at.

He sighed when she didn't understand him and he chuckled, grabbing her hand

and leading her out of her room. "I can get you whatever you want, in, oh say

about 20 minutes. What you say?"

Kurt laughed as she grabbed onto him and hugged him. "Oh my god, I would say

that you are THE best friend ever!"

"Well I want you to get this part babe, you know I would do anything for

youâ€¦."

She smiled and hugged him once more "I know you would."

Before she knew it he had ordered her outfit and he was right, within 20

minutes she had her outfit not only delivered to her apartment, but it was on

her body within 5 minutes.

"Wow.." Kurt said just staring at his best friend. She looked so

beautiful.

"You look soooo, wow."

Rachel laughed at the fact he had nothing to say, he was always so good at

reflecting what he wanted to say. So for him to be speechless, that must mean she

looked good.

"So do you have a few to spare for friend time?"

She nodded "For you, of course."

"So um, have you heard from this coffee guy?"

She stared at Kurt and sighed, moving her bracelet back and forth. "Well no, I

mean, I didn't really give him my number and we didn't really even get to

talk, so how was he supposed to get in contact with me?"

"I just thought maybe you'd see him again there, or I don't know."

Rachel wanted to laugh at the way Kurt thought sometimes. "I wish I did

though." She wasn't even sure why she just admitted that, but it was true. She

had so longed to see Finn's face, but no such luck.

"Maybe you'll see him again."

She loved his enthusiasm, but she knew that with her luck, she most likely

would never see him again.

She groaned "I have to go." She formed a pout and gave him a wink. "I love

you and I will call you as soon as I get out, thanks again for the help. I owe

you big time."

Kurt waved his arm and shook his head "You don't owe me nothing, I know you'd

do the same for me. Good luck, though you don't need it."

She smiled and headed out the door.

0o0

Her eyes almost had to adjust to what she was looking at, Finn was right in

front of her eyes.

Her mind almost went blank, I mean she had thought she wouldn't see him ever

again, and yet here he was, grabbing himself a cup of coffee, which she couldn't

help but laugh at the irony in all of that.

When he spotted her, her heart started to beat extra fast, but the moment he

waved her over, well that's when she truly wanted to run away. It was weird, she

so badly wanted to speak with him, but she knew if she did, well it would

probably sound like mush at this point.

She smiled and walked over regardless of how she felt.

"Well hello stranger" His voice rang out and Rachel instantly felt a warm

sensation throughout her body, almost like a comfort feeling.

"Hi yourself, coffee, huh?" She asked laughing as he grinned.

"What can I say?" Finn said chuckling, and then noticed what she was wearing.

She looked absolutely stunning. "Wow, you look fancy."

Rachel smiled and looked down at her outfit "Oh thanks"

He smiled back at her " Can I buy you a cup?"

Rachel smiled "Don't you think I should buy you one? I mean I owe'd you that

much."

He shrugged "I wouldn't allow you to even if it was your fault."

She smiled once more, how could this guy be so adorable?

He ordered her coffee and she gave him a smile as a thank you.

"So you work around here or something?"

Finn gulped feeling his throat tighten, he couldn't very well tell this

girl, that he was here trying to sabotage some girl for his girlfriend, plus for

some reason, he didn't want to tell her he had a girlfriend, god he was so

horrible.

"Uh yeah, I work about a few blocks down from here." Okay at least that was

the truth, Finn thought.

"And you came down here, what just for the coffee?"

He laughed "Well and to see you again."

Rachel made a funny face, but she couldn't help the blush that appeared.

"I'm kidding, I wasn't even sure if I would ever see you again, but I like

the coffee here, something about having a girl dump it all over me, well that

just makes it all the more worthwhile. I got to spend the rest of the day

smelling like Starbucks."

Rachel laughed along with him.

"Look um, I have to go again." Rachel said realizing the time.

"You got a new phone."

Rachel hadn't even realized he noticed and chuckled as he pointed down to her

phone.

"Oh um yeah, some tall guy killed it, you must have seen him."

It was Finn's turn to laugh at her joke, she was definitely his type of

girl, but once again his mind was acting the way it shouldn't.

"I might have"

"So does that tall guy want my number this time?"

Finn gulped, and realized that she was definitely flirting with him, and was

now offering him her number. He found himself nodding instantly and programming

it into his phone.

"Rachel Berry, huh? Cute name." He said smiling at the smiley face she put

next to her name.

"Well it's no Hudson, but I kind of like it. I really have to go, but call me

and maybe we can go get something other than coffee."

He once more found himself smiling and nodding, watching her leave, and

definitely checking her out. Something he shouldn't be doing, he needed to

concentrate on how he was going to pull this whole thing off, and needing to

know who this other girl was.

TBC...


End file.
